Baked With Love
by Michelle Aoki
Summary: Kisah cinta Kazuma dan Tsukino, ternyata, dimulai saat mereka telah menentukan jalan hidupnya sendiri-sendiri. For my birthday. Canon. R&R?


halo halo semua~ :D sudah lama skali aku ga mampir ke fandom ini, fandom pertamaku mempublish fic abal & diskontinyu pula! Dan aku juga bingung mesti nyapa siapa, wong cuma aku satu"nya author yg publish fic dsini. Mau gimana lagi, aku udah terlanjur suka sama Yakitate! Japan meskipun fic cuma 2 biji doang T_T. Ada yg mau mbantu meramaikan fandom ini? padahal animenya bagus loh...dan manganya masih laris sampe skarang, tapi fandomnya sepi skali... *pundung di pojokan*

oke, nda usah banyak bacot lagi, intinya, ini fic keduaku di fandom Yakitate! Japan dan ini adalah birthdayfic untuk diriku sendiri ~('-'~) (~'-')~ *nebar konfetti*. Ada yg mau mbuatin fic juga buat aku? *puppy eyes* #readerssweatdropped

.

.

.

.

.

Sebuah hari yang sibuk di Pantasia Pusat...

Para baker yang jumlahnya hampir ratusan itu sibuk modar-mandir di dapur yang berukuran ekstraluas. Ada yang sedang menguleni adonan, ada yang sedang menghias roti yang sudah jadi, ada juga yang sedang menunggui adonan rotinya di oven. Mereka semua adalah baker berpengalaman dan berkualitas tinggi, tak terkecuali keempat orang yang baru-baru ini bekerja di Pantasia Pusat. Meskipun penampilannya sedikit berbeda dengan baker lain, kemampuan mereka telah diakui oleh banyak pihak. Bahkan, kalau bisa dikatakan, kemampuan mereka melebihi senior-senior yang telah bekerja lebih dulu di Pantasia Pusat.

Salah satu dari keempat pria itu masih asyik dengan adonannya, tak peduli dengan lingkungan sekitar. Tangannya sibuk membubuhkan ramuan-ramuan aneh –ciptaannya sendiri –ke dalam adonannya. Meskipun judulnya 'ramuan aneh', tak pelak juga banyak yang menginginkan roti buatannya. Entahlah apa yang ada di pikiran ilmuwan gizi itu yang tiba-tiba menyerempet ke dunia per-roti-an. Ia menciptakan formula rahasia di setiap bahan yang akan dia pakai untuk membuat roti sehingga roti tersebut mempunyai citarasa yang sama sekali baru, tapi dengan cepat bisa diterima oleh banyak kalangan. Berkali-kali ia mengangkat sebelah lengannya untuk menghalau helaian rambut _pink_-nya menusuk mata. Ya, salah satu keeksentrikan baker jenius itu juga terdapat pada penampilannya. Jangan berharap ia akan memakai kacamata tebal dan rambutnya tersusun rapi –karena penampilannya sangat jauh dari definisi itu. Ia membiarkan rambutnya berantakan dan diwarnai _pink_ cerah, membuat ia lebih mirip anak-anak muda yang biasanya nongkrong di Harajuku atau Shibuya. Apalagi ia masih tergolong muda jika dibandingkan dengan kawan-kawan bakernya yang lain dan selalu murah senyum, sehingga tak aneh kalau banyak yang mengidolakannya. Tapi dibalik semua itu, dia masih bisa serius apabila menyangkut pekerjaan. Sebuah kombinasi yang amat langka.

Lalu pria kedua yang sedang menggulung adonan croissant-nya adalah seorang samurai. Secara harfiah. Pakaiannya, dandanannya, wajah gaharnya, dan sifatnya benar-benar seperti seorang samurai. Mengapa samurai yang juga mewarisi dojo milik keluarganya itu tiba-tiba banting setir ke dunia baker? Hanya dirinya dan Tuhan yang tahu. Tapi yang jelas, kemampuannya tidak main-main. Tipe 'pekerja keras' sangat cocok disematkan di dadanya, mengingat ia sangat serius jika ia menginginkan sesuatu. Sayangnya, ia lebih sering diam, bahkan cenderung dingin dan keras seperti es batu. Hanya segelintir orang yang tahu seperti apa sifat pria ini sebenarnya. Namun siapa yang mengira kalau baker samurai sok cool ini punya istri seorang _pastry_ centil dari Amerika? Ah, cinta memang aneh. Terakhir kali mereka bertemu saat pria itu melamarnya di dojo milik keluarganya. Lalu sang istri harus cepat-cepat balik ke Amerika, New York lebih tepatnya, untuk menjadi _pastry_ terkenal. Dan sekarang ia harus terjebak di sebuah toko roti papan atas di Tokyo, bersama dua orang bodoh yang berstatus baker juga.

Yah, sebenarnya ia tidak terlalu bodoh sih, bahkan lebih cenderung ke arah licik. Satu-satunya yang menganggap manusia paling normal diantara mereka berempat (percaya diri amat!). Cerewet, suka berteriak-teriak sendiri, dan terkadang suka berlebihan. Kalau kata anak muda jaman skarang, alay. Meskipun begitu, jangan anggap remeh kemampuannya. Sekali ia sudah bertekad, ia akan terus mengejar tekadnya. Mungkin sedikit mirip dengan sang samurai, hanya samurai kita satu ini tidak pernah bertingkah seperti orang hiperaktif. Satu lagi, cowok yang sekarang sedang membawa adonannya ke oven itu adalah seorang _family man_. Tidak percaya? Tanyakan saja ke adik-adiknya.

Terakhir, tokoh utama kita yang sedang mengambil roti yang sudah jadi dari oven. Dengan _Solar Hands_ yang dimiliknya, ia berusaha menciptakan sebuah varian roti baru. Puluhan eksperimennya sudah dipatenkan dengan nama 'Ja-Pan', sebuah roti asli Jepang yang dinamai berdasarkan urutan nomor pembuatan. Bisa dibilang, dia adalah salah satu tonggak utama dalam memajukan dunia bakery Jepang. Tapi, dibalik semua itu, ia sebenarnya sangat bodoh dan polos. Bodoh disini bukan bodoh dalam arti intelegensi, ya. Cowok ini selalu mendapatkan nilai tertinggi dalam hal hitung-menghitung. Maksudnya 'bodoh' itu, di perilakunya. Tapi karena kebodohannya itu, dia menjadi baik hati dan selalu berpikiran positif. Suka membantu teman-temannya yang kesusahan.

Dan disinilah mereka, di Pantasia Pusat. Tempat dimana mereka pertama kali bertemu dalam ujian perekrutan. Dan sekarang mereka bersama-sama lagi, tentu saja dengan cerita yang berbeda-beda.

.

.

.

**Baked with Love**

**A Yakitate! Ja-pan Fanfict**

**Disclaimer**: all characters owned by Takashi Hashiguchi-sensei

**Warning**: OOC, rated T, canon, too much romance, gaje, alay, typo, abal, etc. got any comments/critic/suggestion? just press 'review' button & write it down! I will reply it asap :)

.

.

.

"Kazuma-kun! Sudah jadi belum, Japan no 49-nya?"

"Sudah, sudah! Sebentar!" balas Kazuma sambil tergopoh-gopoh membawa seloyang penuh roti ke rak yang tersedia. Roti-roti itu lalu diambil oleh pekerja lain untuk ditata di etalase. Kazuma menghela napas panjang melihat susunan roti-roti yang barusan dikerjakannya. Ia sampai lupa kapan terakhir kali ia beristirahat.

_DRRRT DRRRRRT_

Ponsel yang ada di saku celananya bergetar. Dengan cepat ia menyambar benda itu dan segera berlari ke pojokan, mencari tempat yang sedikit tenang. Bisa gawat nanti kalau misalnya ia ketahuan telpon-telponan di depan Ryo Kuroyanagi, salah satu pengawas tertinggi di Pantasia Pusat dan menjadi gurunya juga. Kazuma kembali melirik nomor yang menelponnya.

"_Moshi-moshi_?"

"Oh, halo, Kazuma-kun! Lama tak jumpa! Bagaimana kabarmu? Sehat-sehatkah?" Terdengar suara ceria seorang gadis dari ujung telepon. Mau tak mau Kazuma ikut tersenyum mendengarnya. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak berkomunikasi dengan Tsukino Azusagawa, salah satu putri pewaris Pantasia yang kebagian mengelola cabang di Tokyo Selatan. Semenjak Kazuma dan Kyosuke pindah ke Pantasia Pusat, hanya ada Tsukino, Kageto Kinoshita si kepala jamur, dan lima orang baker muda yang barusan bekerja disana. Yah, bisa dibilang Pantasia cabang Tokyo Selatan mulai bisa melebarkan sayapnya, tidak seperti dulu saat mereka hanya berempat.

"Baik, baik. Kamu?"

"Tentu saja baik! Aku senang akhirnya bisa kontak denganmu lagi, Kazuma-kun. Apa kau sangat sibuk di sana, sehingga nomormu sulit dihubungi?"

"Err...yah, begitulah" kata Kazuma sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau juga sibuk?"

"He'eh. Akhir-akhir ini penjualan roti di Pantasia cabang Tokyo Selatan merangkak naik, pengunjung juga semakin banyak. Padahal jadwal kuliahku semakin padat" Terdengar nada keluhan di suaranya. Kazuma yakin sekali, saat ini Tsukino sedang menundukkan kepala seperti mengheningkan cipta. Tanpa disadari, bibirnya menarik segaris senyum. Tsukino memang sudah lulus dan kuliah di Universitas Tokyo, tentu saja di jurusan kuliner. Dengan marga Asuzagawa yang mengekor di belakang namanya dan nilai-nilainya yang menyentuh sempurna, Tsukino bisa masuk ke universitas itu. Padahal saingannya tidak main-main. Sebagian diantara mempunyai pengalaman yang panjang di dunia masak-masakan. Sisi negatifnya (entah ini bisa disebut sisi negatif?) yaitu terkurasnya waktu Tsukino untuk mengurusi Pantasia cabang Tokyo Selatan. Dan tentu saja, hal ini membuat Ken Matsushiro, gurunya sekaligus manager utama Pantasia kerepotan dan terpaksa harus mengurangi jadwal bermain-mainnya ke pacuan kuda.

"Oh...begitu. Tapi syukurlah, semenjak kita mewakili Pantasia cabang Tokyo Selatan saat Yakitate! 9 beberapa bulan lalu, pengunjungnya jadi semakin banyak"

"Yaah...syukurlah"

"A-Ano, Kazuma-kun, apa kau ada waktu tanggal 26 nanti?" Suara Tsukino yang berada di seberang telepon terdengar ragu-ragu.

"Hn? Memangnya ada apa di tanggal itu?"

"Ti-tidak...aku hanya ingin kau sekali-sekali berkunjung ke Pantasia Tokyo Selatan. Sudah lama sekali, kan, kau tidak kesana? Bawa juga teman-temanmu kalau kau mau. Mereka pasti senang ada di sini" Tsukino memilin-milin _strap_ HP-nya yang menjuntai di sebelah kupingnya. Iris emeraldnya menyiratkan kekhawatiran atas jawaban Kazuma nantinya. _Ya atau tidak?_

"Tanggal 26 ya? Hmm...kurasa aku bisa mengambil cuti. Mungkin Kanmuri dan Suwabara mau ikut. Kyosuke...tanpa diminta pun dia pasti ikut. Kehilangan 4 baker diantara ratusan baker yang ada di Pantasia Pusat tak menjadi masalah, kan?" kata Kazuma semangat sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata. Sedetik kemudian, pria berbandana pink itu langsung sadar. Tsukino kan, tidak bisa melihat kedipannya!

"SIAPA YANG BISA MENGAMBIL CUTI, HAH?" Tiba-tiba sebuah suara berat muncul di belakang Kazuma. Saat Kazuma menoleh, ternyata ada Kuroyanagi di belakangnya! Dengan gugup pemuda berambut coklat itu memasukkan HPnya kembali ke kantong dan cepat-cepat berlari ke dapur.

"Cepat balik sana! Aku tidak membayarmu untuk telpon-telponan dengan Tsukino!" Suara menggelegar itu masih terdengar, bahkan setelah Kazuma sudah berada jauh dari radius Kuroyanagi. _Gila_, batin Kazuma. _Apa dia mendengar semua pembicaraanku dengan Tsukino?_

* * *

><p>"EEEEEHHHH?"<p>

Semua orang kaget mendengar penuturan Kazuma barusan. Lebih tepatnya, hanya Kyosuke yang berteriak keras-keras, sementara Shigeru hanya menganga kaget. Suwabara? Jangan ditanya. Dia –seperti biasa –tidak bereaksi apa-apa. Saat itu Pantasia Pusat barusan tutup, dan baker lain sudah pulang. Hanya mereka berempat yang masih berkumpul di dalam dapur.

"Be-benarkah? Tsukino akan mengundang kita semua ke Pantasia Tokyo Selatan?" tanya Kyosuke mengulangi, matanya membulat. Tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya.

"_Yeah. You heard me right_"

"Wah! Rasanya seperti reuni saja. Sudah lama aku tidak melihat si kepala jamur..." Kyosuke berhenti, karena mengusap-usap kepalanya yang barusan dijitak kazuma. "Aduh! Iya, iya, maksudku Kinoshita. Dan Tsukino...oh iya, bagaimana kabarnya dia sekarang? Apa dia tambah cantik?" tambah Kyosuke dengan sorot mata berbinar-binar.

Kazuma berdecak-decak pelan sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. _Tau deh, yang hentai..._ batin Kazuma pelan. Tiba-tiba dada kazuma sedikit nyeri mendengar kata-kata terakhir Kyosuke. Rasanya...ia ingin menghapus kata-kata 'Tsukino' dan 'cantik' itu dari bibir Kyosuke. _Eh...tunggu. Memangnya kenapa kalau Kyosuke bilang kalau Tsukino itu cantik? Semua orang juga tahu kalau gadis itu memang cantik_, batin Kazuma kesal. Tapi kondisi hatinya seakan menyangkal kata hatinya barusan. Dadanya semakin nyeri.

"Entahlah, makanya aku mau mengajak kalian semua. Shigure, Suwabara, apa kalian benar-benar mau ikut kami ke Pantasia Tokyo Selatan? Maksudku...kalian kan, bukan berasal dari sana" kata Kazuma berusaha mengalihkan perasaannya.

"Tentu saja. Aku juga mau bertemu dengan Azusagawa-san. Sudah lama sekali kita tidak melihatnya, semenjak Yakitate! 9 beberapa bulan lalu" gumam Shigure, bola matanya sedikit-sedikit melirik Suwabara yang masih tetap tenang di tempatnya. "Bagaimana denganmu, Suwabara?"

.

Diam

.

"Hn. Terserah kalian sajalah"

.

"Baiklaaah! Jadi besok kita minta izin cuti ke Om Kuroyanagi~~" kata Kazuma, berusaha untuk tetap riang seperti biasa. Tapi entah kenapa, ketiga rekannya menyingkir mendengar sebutan yang ditujukan untuk Kuroyanagi.

"Err...Kazuma, bukankah seharusnya beliau dipanggil 'Sensei'?" kata Shigure ragu-ragu membetulkan ucapan Kazuma. "Kau tahu, saat kau mengucapkan 'Om' tadi, rasanya seperti...kau ada 'apa-apa' dengan Kuroyanagi-Sensei"

Begitu Shigure menyelesaikan kalimatnya, semuanya langusng mengrenyit jijik dan semakin menjauh dari Kazuma. Butuh waktu bermenit-menit bagi Kazuma untuk menyadari apa arti dari kata-kata Kanmuri.

"BUKAAAAAN! BUKAN GITU MAKSUDNYAAAAAA! KALIAN JANGAN SALAH PAHAM DULUUUUUUU!"

* * *

><p><em>Selasa, sehari sebelum keberangkatan ke Pantasia Tokyo Selatan <em>

**01.45 AM**

Malam masih senyap. Gelap masih merajai langit. Bintang enggan muncul malam ini, dan bulan hanya bisa termangu melihat penduduk bumi tertidur lelap. Dingin masih menggantung di udara, membuat kebanyakan penghuni Pantasia Pusat menarik selimutnya mendekat. Tapi...perkecualian untuk pria yang sekarang sibuk di dapur malam-malam buta seperti ini. Dengan cekatan tangannya menguleni adonan dan memasukkannya ke dalam loyang. Beberapa menit kemudian, adonan itu sudah berbentuk seperti roti yang siap dipanggang. Setelah mengatur temperatur dan waktu, pria itu menyandarkan tubuhnya di samping _microwave_.

Menunggu rotinya jadi.

Semenit, dua menit...Pria berambut coklat itu melirik-lirik ke jam tangannya dengan gelisah. Tangannya meremas pelan celana kain yang dikenakannya. Jantungnya berdentum-dentum tak karuan, berusaha menyaingi detik jam dinding yang tergantung di tengah ruangan. Sebentar-sebentar ia mondar-mandir di sekeliling ruangan, tubuhnya berkeringat dingin.

Lima menit...enam menit...

Pria itu masih gelisah. Berkali-kali ia menggiit jarinya. Ia masih teringat pesan paman yang mengajarinya untuk membuat roti dulu...

"_Ketika kamu membuat roti, yang paling penting bukan bahan atau alat apa yang kamu gunakan, tapi adalah hatimu. Bayangkanlah orang-orang yang akan memakan rotimu tersenyum senang dan ingin mencoba roti buatanmu lagi. Makanan apapun yang dibuat dengan cinta akan selalu terasa lebih enak daripada makanan yang dibuat dengan bahan dan alat termahal, tapi tanpa cinta..."_

Ya, Kazuma selalu mengingat petuah itu. Setiap ia membuat roti, ia selalu membayangkan wajah orang yang memakannya tersenyum senang berkat rotinya. Keluarganya, teman-temannya, semua pelanggan setianya, tanpa kecuali. Mereka semua selalu tersenyum senang setelah mencoba roti buatan Kazuma. Hal itulah yang membuat Pantasia cabang Tokyo Selatan mempunyai banyak pelanggan tetap, meskipun tidak sebanyak cabang-cabang yang lain. Kehangatan dan kasih sayang yang berada di setiap gigit rotinya selalu membuat siapapun yang memakannya ingin mencobanya, lagi dan lagi.

Tapi...kali ini berbeda. Kasih sayang yang dituangkan Kazuma ke roti buatannya terasa berbeda kali ini. Hanya di roti ini saja, Kazuma bisa mencurahkan segala perasaannya yang terpendam rapat-rapat, sesuatu yang jarang sekali bisa dilakukan oleh seorang Kazuma Azuma. Rasanya seperti menulis sebuah diary, bedanya buku diary yang digunakan Kazuma adalah roti. Ya, salah satu kebiasaan Kazuma kalau sedang galau adalah membuat roti. Rasa roti itu bisa bermacam-macam, tergantung mood-nya saat itu. Kalau ia sedang sedih atau marah, maka rasa rotinya akan dingin dan hambar. Mungkin kalau rasa hambar yang ditimbulkan akan terasa wajar jika pria berambut coklat itu tidak menambahkan gula atau garam di dalam adonannya, tapi kalau dingin? Itu nyaris mustahil, mengingat Kazuma telah dianugerahi Solar Hands. Sebuah kelebihan yang jarang dimiliki oleh baker top lain. Tapi Kazuma perkecualian. Suhu tubuhnya akan merosot drastis, seperti semangatnya yang telah tenggelam di dalam emosinya.

Tiga belas...empat belas...

Kazuma menghela napas. Ia tak mengerti mengapa tubuhnya bekerja diluar keinginannya. Seharusnya tadi ia tidur saja, menikmati malam yang panjang dengan memejamkan mata. Entah mengapa, seakan ada suara di hatinya yang memaksanya untuk menjadi _sleepwalker_. Tanpa cuci muka, tanpa mengganti piyama yang dikenakannya, Kazuma berjalan terhuyung-huyung ke dapur. Rambutnya mencuat kesana-kemari, tanpa ada sebuah bando yang setia bertengger di kepalanya. Sambil menguap berkali-kali, Kazuma mengambil tepung dan telur dari rak penyimpanan. Matanya yang masih tak awas hampir saja keliru membedakan mana garam, mana gula. Lalu ia mulai mencampur adonan tanpa tenaga.

Dua puluh tujuh...dua puluh delapan...

Entah apa yang dia buat, Kazuma tak terlalu peduli. Ia membiarkan tangannnya mengambil alih adonan. Menguleninya, menghiasnya, dan memasukkannya ke dalam loyang. Ia tidak perlu-perlu memusingkan berapa takaran yang dibutuhkan untuk air atau mentega. Biarkan insting bakernya yang akan melakukannya. Sepanjang proses pembuatan roti itu, pikiran Kazuma tidak ada di tempat. Dari tadi bibirnya menggumamkan sebuah nama, nama seorang gadis lebih tepatnya. Ia baru sadar setelah suara microwave ditutup, menandakan ia hanya menunggu waktu untuk menunggu rotinya jadi. Kazuma membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok, baru menyesali perbuatannya.

_Siaaal...roti jenis apa yang tadi aku buat? Aku membuatnya tanpa pikir panjang...apa rasanya akan enak nantinya? Aku tidak mencurahkan seluruh perasaanku ke roti itu...pikiranku dari tadi terfokus ke 'dia'..._ batin Kazuma sambil menekankan setiap kata-katanya dengan benturan di kepalanya.

Dia?

Tiba-tiba pipi pria itu bersemu merah, menandakan aliran darah telah melesat cepat menuju pipinya. Jantungnya mempompa darah dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Paru-parunya mendadak lebih sulit melakukan proses respirasi. _Tidak, tidak. Ini tidak seharusnya seperti ni. Kita tidak punya hubungan spesial. Hanya teman. Ya, hanya teman_. Logika pria beriris coklat itu berusaha menyangkal reaksi tubuhnya sendiri.

Tiga puluh lima...tiga puluh enam...

.

Lalu untuk siapa roti ini dibuat? Hanya untuk pelampiasan emosi semata kah?

.

Apa memang...roti ini untuk 'dia'?

.

.

Kazuma menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Tapi hati kecilnya mau tak mau menyetujui ide itu. _Yah, daripada dibuang... Toh aku baker, pasti wajar jika aku memberikan sebuah roti ke 'dia'. Masalah dimakan atau tidak, itu urusan 'dia'_. Kazuma mengalihkan pandangannya ke roti yang sudah hampir jadi melalui kaca microwave. Jika ditilik lebih jauh, sebenarnya nyaris tidak ada cacat sama sekali di roti itu. Mata pria berambut _messy_ itu telah terlatih untuk menilai rasa sebuah masakan hanya dengan melihatnya, terima kasih banyak untuk Kuroyanagi-Sensei. Kazuma membelalakkan matanya, kelihatannya prediksinya kalau roti itu tidak enak ternyata meleset. Sesaat kemudian, segaris senyum terlukis di wajah Kazuma.

_Kelihatannya aku harus memberikan roti ini ke dia...bagaimanapun pula, roti ini adalah roti terenak yang pernah kubuat... _

* * *

><p><em>Rabu, 26 Oktober 2011<em>

**08.45 AM**

"_Tadaimaaa~~~_" Suara Kyosuke yang terdengar nyaring memenuhi isi Pantasia cabang Tokyo Selatan saat ia membuka pintu, diiringi dengan ketiga temannya. Pria blonde setengah plontos ini melihat ke sekelilingnya dengan semangat. Bermacam-macam roti dan cake tersusun rapi di stall. Semua roti-roti itu sangat familiar. Ternyata dekorasi Pantasia Tokyo Selatan tidak berubah sedikitpun. Benar-benar patut diacungi jempol. Atmosfer kehangatannya bahkan masih terasa sampai sekarang, meskipun 2 baker andalan toko roti ini telah pindah. Atmosfer kehangatan itulah yang membuat _customer_ setia Pantasia selalu bertambah dari waktu ke waktu. Satu bukti kalau kekuatan kasih sayang itu tidak main-main, kan?

"Waah...Kazuma, dulu kau bekerja di tempat seperti ini? Kau benar-benar beruntung" komentar Shigeru sambil mencomot roti melon yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Kyosuke yang entah-darimana-datangnya tiba-tiba sudah berada di depan mereka bertiga.

"Apa kau bilang, Kanmuri? Beruntung? Aku nyaris mati disini! Kau tahu kan, semua fasilitas dan jumlah pegawai Pantasia Tokyo Selatan kalah jauh dibandingkan dengan Pantasia Pusat dan Pantasia!" omel Kyosuke –lebih tepatnya curcol. Posisi tubuhnya sudah bersiap-siap untuk menyerang pria berambut _pink_ itu.

"_Gomen nee_ Kawachi. Aku tadi cuma bercanda kok" Shigeru buru-buru menepis tangan Kyosuke yang menggenggam kerahnya erat sambil tertawa. "Tapi benar, Kazuma, Kawachi, kalian sangat beruntung bisa bekerja disini. Ikatan persaudaraan kalian erat sekali satu sama lain. Di tempatku dulu, kami selalu bergantung dengan prosedur yang kaku dan profesionalitas. Memang kami jadi sukses besar, tapi rasanya...kosong. Apalagi setelah kami mengetahui bahwa faktanya, Yukino Azusagawa adalah orang yang sangat licik. Aku tak menyangka dia akan melakukan hal seburuk itu untuk meningkatkan penjualannya. Kita tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, posisi kita terjepit. Tapi setelah aku bertemu Kazuma dan kalian, aku mendapatkan banyak kebahagiaan yang takkan pernah kudapat selama aku bekerja dibawah Yukino" tutur Kanmuri pelan. Semua yang mendengarkannya terhenyak. Shigeru, pemuda ceria bin eksentrik itu dulu punya masa lalu yang tak bisa dibilang indah.

_Ya, aku juga setuju padamu...Kanmuri. Aku juga merasa kosong, padahal Pantasia Pusat pada waktu itu telah mencapai masa-masa kejayaannya. Aku merasa bersalah telah merebut pekerjaan baker dari Kawachi waktu ujian perekrutan dulu..._ batin Suwabara. Jangan tanya mengapa samurai satu ini memilih untuk berbicara dengan _inner self_-nya daripada dengan teman-teman yang ada di depannya. Tapi intinya, dia satu suara dengan Kanmuri.

"Jadi...banyak fasilitas itu tak selalu membuat bahagia ya? Hmm..." gumam Kazuma dengan polosnya. Oke, biarkan saja yang satu ini.

"Ya iyalah! Dasar ndeso!" sahut Kyosuke –padahal diri sendiri juga ndeso.

"Hoi, sesama ndeso nggak boleh ngejek!"

"Kamu ngajak berantem?"

"Boleh, ayo!" Kazuma mengacung-acungkan kepalan tangannya. Suasana semakin memanas.

"Hei, hei, _guys_..._easy, take it easy_..." kali ini Shigure yang berbicara dengan nada setengah panik. Melihat adanya tanda-tanda Perang Dunia 3, pemuda berambut pink itu pelan-pelan mundur dari medan pertarungan. Ia tidak mau wajah unyu (?) nya bonyok hanya gara-gara keroyokan tidak penting. Di saat-saat seperti ini, jangan tanyakan Suwabara ada dimana. Ia tidak mau repot-repot berkeringat untuk melerai kedua temannya.

"_Guys, guys_..."

Kyosuke menarik kerah Kazuma, tapi pria berambutcoklat itu malah menatap Kyosuke dengan meremehkan. Partikel-partikel debu melayang-layang di sekitar mereka, menambah efek tambahan seperti sebuah adegan tembak-menembak di film koboi jaman dulu. Shigure semakin panik. Kata-katanya tidak mempan untuk menghentikan mereka. Satu hal yang bisa ia lakukan adalah...berdoa.

.

"_My, my_, Kazuma-kun, Kyosuke-kun, kalian masih suka bertengkar ya? Ckckck, kalian berdua tidak berubah sama sekali!" Suara yang sangat familiar itu berhasil menghentikan pertengkaran antara Kazuma dan Kyosuke. Saat mereka berempat (termasuk Kanmuri dan Suwabara) menoleh ke belakang, terlihatlah seorang gadis berusia 18 tahun sedang bersandar di ambang pintu bertuliskan 'Selain Pegawai Dilarang Masuk'. Rambut _brunette_nya dikuncir dua, tapi tetap menyisakan sebagian rambutnya yang diurai ke belakang. Tubuh langsingnya dibalut oleh seragam ala Pantasia yang berwarna pink. Tangannya disilangkan ke dada sambil terus berdecak-decak, tak percaya dengan pemandangan yang barusan ia lihat.

"Tsu-Tsukino?"

"_Okaeri_, Kazuma-kun, Kyosuke-kun! Dan untuk Kanmuri-san dan Suwabara-san, selamat datang di toko roti kami yang sederhana!" Tanpa mengindahkan tatapan kaget dari keempat temannya, ia langsung menyapa mereka dengan riang. Tapi tak urung juga jantungnya kembali berdebar-debar saat ia sedikit-sedikit melirik ke arah Kazuma.

"Tsu-Tsukino..." Kyosuke dan Kazuma memandang gadis itu dengan mata berkaca-kaca, lalu tanpa diminta, mereka berdua telah tenggelam dalam pelukan Tsukino. "TSUKINOOOO! KITA KANGEN SAMA KAMUUUUUU!"

Tsukino kaget, tapi tak urung juga ia senang karena sudah lama ia tidak diperlakukan seperti ini. Dibiarkannya suasana hangat itu melingkupi mereka bertiga, diiringi dengan isak tangis dan senyum bahagia dari Kazuma dan Kyosuke. Sesekali, Tsukino mencuri-curi pandang ke arah Shigure dan Suwabara yang berdiri tak jauh dari dirinya. Ia tak mau dianggap sbagai tuan rumah yang buruk karena sudah membiarkan tamunya menunggu.

"_Nee_...Azusagawa-san, apa kalian setiap hari seperti ini?" Iseng-iseng Shigure bertanya sambil menonton aksi Kazuma dan Kyosuke.

"Yah, begitulah. Tapi aku justru malah senang direpotin oleh mereka" kata Tsukino lembut. Sebuah jawaban yang benar-benar diluar dugaan.

"Loh? Kok bisa?"

"Bisa saja. Begini-begini, mereka adalah sahabat, sekaligus partner kerja, sekaligus menjadi saudara bagiku"

Shigure tersenyum. Ia tahu kalau persahabatan mereka begitu erat, tapi ia tak menyangka kalau kalimat itu akan meluncur sendiri dari bibir Tsukino. Dan yang membuat pemuda itu semakin kaget, ada nada tak biasa yang terselubung di kalimatnya tadi. Nada yang mungkin berhubungan dengan salah satu dari kedua sahabatnya.

"Oh iya, Azusagawa-san" panggil Shigure lagi. Saat itu Tsukino sedang sibuk memisahkan diri dari kedua pria yang sekarang merengek manja itu.

"Ya? Ada apa?"

"Apa kau yakin kau benar-benar bersahabat dengan mereka? Karena kulihat kau telah memberi perhatian lebih dengan salah satu baker kami"

Tepat sasaran. Dalam sekejap, wajah Tsukino berubah menjadi semerah tomat. Shigeru menyunggingkan bibirnya, puas telah mengerjai salah satu klan pemilik Pantasia Group. Dari cara bicara, tatapan matanya, perilakunya...Shigeru dapat menebak dengan mudah kalau Tsukino memang sedang menaruh hati dengan salah satu temannya. Dilihatnya gadis itu masih terdiam sambil memainkan jarinya.

"Apa...kau sudah tahu siapa orangnya, Kanmuri? Siapa orang yang kucintai?"

"Ya. Tapi lebih baik kau mengatakannya sendiri. Tahu sendiri kan dia orangnya seperti apa" jawab Shigeru sambil mengangkat bahu. Mendengar hal itu, Tsukino tersenyum tipis.

"_Arigato_, Kanmuri-san. Karena itulah aku mengundang mereka kemari. Aku sudah menyiapkan kejutan untuk dia. Kuharap si _baka_ itu menerimaku..." kata Tsukino, tatapannya menerawang.

Shigeru balas tersenyum "Aku yakin cintamu tidak akan bertepuk sebelah tangan, Azusagawa-san"

"Eh? Kenapa kau bisa seyakin itu?"

"_Just guessing_. Tapi tebakanku biasanya tepat" kata Shigure lagi, dan sukses membuat wajah Tsukino merah merona lagi.

* * *

><p><strong>07.30 PM<strong>

"Uwaah...ternyata kau tidak melakukan banyak perubahan di tempat ini ya, Tsukino-chan~" kata Kazuma sambil terkagum-kagum melihat ruang dapur yang masih sama. Kalaupun ada yang berbeda, mungkin hanya cat dindingnya saja yang diperbaharui. Tapi furniturnya masih tetap seperti dulu. Letak microwave, rak menyimpan mixer dan cetakan, semua masih sama. Seketika itu juga Kazuma disergap rasa nostalgia ketika ia masih berempat di toko roti itu, membuat roti bersama-sama. Memori saat Kazuma membuat roti pertamanya di dapur ini masih tercetak jelas di kepalanya. Ia ingat, dulu roti itu adalah roti Parisien, roti ala Prancis. Saat itulah ia menceritakan impiannya ke kedua teman terbaiknya, kalau dia akan menjadi pembuat roti yang dapat merepresentasikan negaranya. Awalnya Kyosuke mencibir hal itu dan menganggap Kazuma kekanak-kanakkan (memang benar!). Tapi kali ini Kazuma telah berhasil. Ia telah menggapai impiannya. Seluruh perjuangannya dalam melawan para rivalnya dari seluruh penjuru dunia, bahkan sampai mempertaruhkan nyawanya, terbayar sudah. Nama Ja-Pan sekarang telah menjadi roti kebangsaan Jepang, dan hanya dijual di seluruh cabang Pantasia.

Dan sekarang, kedua master roti ini hanya berdua di dalam dapur. Berdua.

Jantung Tsukino berdebar lebih kencang saat melihat Kazuma tersenyum riang sambil berkeliling. Baginya, senyum pemuda itu bagaikan vitamin C yang dapat meningkatkan antibodi seseorang –sama seperti Kazuma. Dengan mudah ia dapat membangkitkan semangat teman-temannya. Sifat optimisnya yang dominan dan pantang menyerah membuat Tsukino semakin sulit melepaskan pemuda yang sekarang ada di dekatnya. Apalagi otaknya sangat encer untuk urusan roti dan matematika –dua hal yang sangat disukainya. Masalahnya...Kazuma suka nggak 'ngeh' sama perasaan orang lain. Seperti perasaan Tsukino yang sudah nyaris 2 tahun tulus mencintai Kazuma, tapi dianya belum sadar-sadar juga.

_Kali ini...aku aka mengatakannya padamu_, batin Tsukino yakin (lebih tepatnya menyakinkan diri sendiri)

Ia berbalik dan membuka microwave yang ada di urutan bawah. Asap hangat mengepul dengan deras, menciptakan aroma harum khas yang menelusup ke indra penciuman Tsukino. Dengan hati-hati diambilnya loyang berisi roti itu dan meletakkannya ke atas meja. Kazuma yang menyadari hal itu langsung berbalik dan terheran-heran, tapi tak urung juga ia penasaran dengan roti yang masih _fresh from the oven_.

"Hmm...baunya enak~ kamu mbuat roti apa, Tsukino? Tumben mbuat malam-malam...biasanya kan para pegawainya itu yang membuatnya" komentar Kazuma sambil mengendus-endus roti itu dan mmperhatikannya dengan teliti. _Kok aku rasanya pernah lihat roti seperti ini...ini roti apa ya? Kreasi baru? Tidak mungkin...Tsukino kan lebih suka membuat roti Prancis_, batin Kazuma bingung. _Tapi kok bentuknya familiar sekali..._

"E-eh...iya...iseng saja" kata Tsukino setengah gugup, setengah salting. Ia menarik napas sebentar, lalu melanjutkan. "Itu untukmu. Makanlah"

"Eh? Benarkan? Untukku? Kau baik sekali, Tsukino-chan!" kata Kazuma setengah berteriak. Hampir saja tangannya sudah terjulur ke kue yang masih hangat itu kalau Kazuma tidak teringat sesuatu "Oh iya, aku lupa! Tunggu sebentar, Tsukino! Aku juga punya sesuatu untukmu!" kata Kazuma sambil setengah berlari menuju bekas kamarnya yang dulu, tempat ia meletakkan tasnya. Ya, ia sekarang baru ingat. Ia tahu alasannya mengapa ia sangat familiar dengan kue yang dibuat Tsukino.

_Mungkinkah ini sebuah kebetulan?_

_Atau ini takdir yang telah direncanakan oleh Tuhan untuk kita?_

.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Kazuma kembali masuk ke dalam dapur dengan menggenggam sebuah kotak makan sambil terengah-engah.

"Tsu-Tsukino...ini...ini untukmu...kuharap kau juga suka..." Saat Kazuma mengatakan kalimat itu sambil menyodorkan kotak makannya, mendadak wajahnya terasa memanas. Jantungnya bekerja dua kali lipat daripada sebelumnya. _Ada apa ini? Mengapa aku gugup sekali?_ batin Kazuma heran. _Padahal dulu aku tidak pernah segugup ini saat aku masih bekerja dibawah pimpinan Tsukino... _

"Waah...Kazuma-kun, terima kasih banyak! Ngomon-ngomong, apa boleh kubuka sekarang?" tanya Tsukino. Kazuma mengangguk, wajahnya masih dihiasi rona merah.

"Oh iya, Kazuma, ayo silahkan makan rotiku tadi" tawar Tsukino sambil tangannya sibuk membuka kotak roti itu. Tiba-tiba matanya terbeliak saat melihat isi roti itu. Roti itu adalah kumpulan dari beberapa donat yang disusun seperti bunga. 'Kelopak'nya terbuat dari donat yang dilapisi dengan _topping_ berwarna merah, yang diasumsikan Kazuma sebagai stroberi. Lalu bagian 'putik'nya terbuat dari donat berwarna kuning, yang kalau dari baunya sepertinya rasa jeruk.

_Lho, kok sama seperti punyaku?_

Tsukino masih kaget dengan roti buatan Kazuma yang sama persis dengan roti Tsukino. Bedanya, ia membuat 'kelopak'nya berwarna kuning dan 'putik'nya berwarna coklat. Bentuknya pun juga sama persis.

"I-indah sekali...Kazuma-kun...tapi...mengapa rotiku sama seperti punyamu? Padahal kita tidak janjian sebelumnya" Tsukino masih tergagap-gagap atas 'kejutan'nya, wajahnya sontak memerah malu.

"Iya...hehe. Aku juga nggak tahu mengapa roti kita bisa sama seperti ini. Kebetulan, eh?" kata Kazuma sambil nyengir sekenanya dan menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Padahal sebenarnya dia sudah _nervous_ dari tadi, cuma tidak terlalu kelihatan.

"Aku sih lebih suka menyebutnya 'takdir'..." gumam Tsukino. Ketika dilihatnya Kazuma menaikkan sebelah alisnya, gadis brunette itu buru-buru meralat "Oh, bukan itu maksudku. Aku..."

"Sssh...sudahlah" potong Kazuma cepat sambil menempelkan ujung jarinya di bibir lembut Tsukino, membuat wajah Tsukino semakin merah merona. Apalagi ditambah dengan tatapan dalam dari Kazuma, yang mencoba menerka-nerka apa yang berada dibalik iris _brunette_ miliknya. Tanpa mengalihkan pandangan, Kazuma mengambil sebuah donat dengan tangan kirinya dan menggigitnya sedikit. Kebetulan ia mendapat yang warna coklat –warna yang mirip dengan rasanya.

"Hmm...rasanya enak, Tsukino-chan. _Coklat_. Sama seperti warna rambutmu" Kazuma masih sibuk mengunyah donat itu, tapi tangan kananya tidak berpindah sedikitpun dari bibir gadis itu. "Apa resepnya?"

"A-ano...Ka-Kazuma-kun..."

"Sssh...sudah kubilang, jangan bicara" Kali ini suara Kazuma melembut, tapi ia masih belum mau memindahkan tangannya. "Sungguh, roti ini enak sekali. Apa kau mau mencobanya?"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Tsukino, tangan Kazuma perlahan bergerak menuju dagu gadis itu dan membukanya sedikit. Perlahan-lahan wajah Kazuma semakin mendekat, dan akhirnya kedua bibir itu bertautan dengan erat. Wajah Tsukino semakin bersemu merah, tapi entah kenapa ia tak bisa mendorong dada Kazuma dan pergi menjauh. Jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, ia merasa senang sekali saat pemuda itu akhirnya merasakan sesuatu yang sama dengan dirinya. Makin lama ciuman-cuiman itu semakin ganas. Saat Tsukino membuka bibirnya sedikit, dengan cepat lidah Kazuma menelusup ke dalam mulut gadis itu dan memainkan lidah Tsukino. Saling bertukar saliva dan mencicipi coklat yang telah lumer di rongga mulut Kazuma –yang harus diakui Tsukino, rasanya memang enak. Beberapa detik kemudian, gadis _brunette_ itu menarik diri untuk mengambil napas.

"Kau mau tahu mengapa roti itu sangat enak, Kazuma-kun?" tanya Tsukino sambil mengatur napasnya yang tak beraturan. Wajahnya masih memerah, tapi ia tak peduli. Ia harus mengatakannya, sekarang atau tidak sama sekali "Roti itu kubuat dengan cinta. Cintaku padamu"

Tsukino mengambil roti buatan Kazuma yang ber_topping_ merah, lalu dengan cepat menggigitnya sedikit dan mengunyahnya sebentar "Nah, bagaimana denganmu, Kazuma-kun? Apa kau mau mencoba donat strawberry buatanmu sendiri?" kata Tsukino sambil tersenyum menggoda.

.

.

.

**~OWARI~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N**: huah...maap skali kalo karakter kesayangan kalian sudah kubunuh habis"an karakternya di fic ini! TT_TT dari awal Kazuma emang nggak konsisten. Kadang serius, kadang geblek kayak biasanya, eeh endingnya malah dia jadi mesum kayak gini! *pundung di pojokan sambil ngorek2 tanah*

Apa...fic ini kepanjangan? Abis dari awal aku udah niat buat oneshot, tapi karna udah lama nggak mbuat (soalnya aku masih konsen ke LYFE & RHM) jadi aku rada" kagok itu. Ternyata hasilnya malah puanjang banget...huahuhuhuhuhu ;_;

Ehm...review? *ngumpet*


End file.
